Along with physical ability, an individual's sight plays a role in the individual's performance when participating in an activity, such as a sport. Typically, to improve in the sport or activity, an individual will focus on improving their physical ability to elevate their overall performance. By testing and training the individual's visual ability, however, the individual's performance may also improve.